


How do you explain being emo?

by Kotlc



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: AU where Jethro was Merlin and he met up with the doctor and they decide to travel together and Merlin is a sass queen. Well, I'll try. And they think it's a good idea to go back in time to when Arthur was alive. Well, they're both a little drunk. And the doctor messed up the controls so maybe that was the reason. Oh, and they found Arthur like a month ago, and Merthur is canon here. Yeah, and Arthur is there and drunk as well. I don't watch Merlin.





	How do you explain being emo?

Merlin giggled as he, Arthur, and the doctor discussed the time when the doctor and met up with jack again and switched his gun for a banana again.

"And so, we were fighting a weevil," the doctor said, snickering, "I switched his gun out for a banana and he aimed it at the weevil and-"

He broke down into laughter, Merlin and Arthur following. They tended to do that when they were drunk. Arthur also tended to stare at Merlin's ass. Merlin himself was still going through the emo phase. He had eyeliner on for fuck's sake. Arthur like it though, so he kept it.

"The look on his face," the doctor continued, still gasping for breath and bursting into laughter again. "He-he looked at me with this expression of betrayal and the weevil just jumped and then _I_ shot the weevil and knocked it out and then I just ran laughing from Jack and then Ianto was just watching us with an amused expression the whole time."

The doctor fell out of his chair from laughing and instinctively, his arm shot out and grabbed the controls. The TARDIS swirled suddenly, causing them to shriek and fall onto the floor. The shaking stopped after a few moments. The three walked cautiously to the door and opened it to see a gaping Arthur and Merlin that were from the past. The doctor groaned. 

"Oh now look what you've done," he complained to no one in particular. 

"Wasn't our fault," Merlin grumbled, stepping out as well, Arthur following. "You were the one laughing your head off. If anything, it's your fault, so _you_ deal with it. I'm done dealing with things. Great, now I sound like a retired drug dealer."

Arthur snorted. 

"There's no such thing as a retired drug dealer," he said. 

"Yes there is," Merlin countered. 

"No there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there _isn't_."

" _Yes, there is._ "

"Who are you?" Past Arthur demanded, snapping out of his stupor. 

"I'm Merlin, bitch," Merlin hollered. 

He was a weird drunk. Plus thousands of years of pretending to be human and being emo did not help him be polite. 

"Merlin, stop it," the doctor said, sobering up. 

Said man just rolled his eyes. 

"Say what?" The doctor suggested. "Why don't we go visit Camelot? It'll be great."

"But our time streams have crossed," Merlin said, puzzled. 

"Nah," the doctor said, waving a hand. "See, I checked earlier, and the TARDIS brought us into a another universe! So it's like an alternate universe. Dunno what happened, I'll figure it out later, but now, let's go visit Camelot."

With that, he strides off. 

"Where are you going?" Past Arthur demanded. 

"To Camelot!" The doctor answered. "I time travel, by the way."

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur demanded. 

"No, but I am!" Merlin said cheerfully and dragged present Arthur along with him, closing the TARDIS door.

"What-?" Past Arthur spluttered, running after them, past Merlin following. 

This would not go well. 


End file.
